


make the yuletide gay

by StrangerHarringroves



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Passion, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Secret Admirer, Steve Harrington Deserves Love, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerHarringroves/pseuds/StrangerHarringroves
Summary: a collection of harringrove drabbles centering around the festive season. Mostly tooth-rotting sweetness but there may be some naughtiness further along!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	make the yuletide gay

The first time it happens, Steve finds a single red rose taped the inside of his locker. No note or anything else to indicate who left it there. More to the point, no one else should know his combination. He lifts the flower to his nose, smiles in that confused way where one side of his lips lift and a crease takes residence between his brows.

Billy Hargrove is glaring at him from the other side of the corridor, tight-lipped and knuckles white.

A week later, same time - same place. A second rose. No note. Maybe Steve should request a lock reset. Maybe he decides not to since apparently he has a secret admirer?

Billy Hargrove shoves past with a little too much shoulder and a little too much force.

Third week. A third rose only this time its wedged between the plush paws of a stuffed bear, it's glass eyes and stitched smile bringing a warmth to Steve's cheeks.

Billy Hargrove turns the cold water on in the showers after practice.

Fourth week, no school. It's officially the start of the holidays and the nights are darker, colder and whiter. Christmas is on the lips of all the kids but for Steve, he's thinking about how he won't look in his locker until school starts again. That is, until a mixtape is posted through his letterbox of all his favourite songs. A rose is attached.

The next morning Billy Hargrove hurls a snowball at the back of his head outside the arcade.

Christmas is two days away. An uneventful day is about to end with Steve trying to swallow his disappointment. He should probably go to bed. You see, there had been nothing from his admirer all day and he'd spent the last three hours pouting about it in his red tartan pajamas (thanks Grandma Harrington) and he had let his hot cocoa with extra marshmallows become a cold goopy mess to add to his misery.

Then the door bell rings and it's cold and snowing BUT Billy Hargrove is there, nose nipped by the ice and rosy-cheeked. He's there and he's nervous and so is Steve because this is bizarre - enough to make him pinch himself at least. Billy reaches for something and Steve flinches, waiting for a snowball to the face or something else equally Billy-esque.

A rose.

Oh.

Oh.

Then Billy is inside, closing the door because heats escaping but it doesn't matter because Billy's mouth is suddenly there and he kisses with fire and spice, pouring into him like mulled wine. And Steve clutches on, letting him.

They're on the sofa now and Billy is everywhere and Steve is melting. And Steve wants to keep him there because he's in this big house of hollow promises and empty rooms. Lonely, hopeful and desperate. But Billy's here and he's breathing life into his lungs and maybe. Maybe this Christmas won't be so bad after all.


End file.
